The Black Zodiac
by WolfieGreen
Summary: Tohrus got a deadly secret and an angry sprit. Theres another zodiac but who rules it and Tohru gets mad. diffrent pairings lots of oc's rated m for later chapters bad at summeies please read and review
1. ch1 the sprit within

disclaimer- i do not own fruits basket... but if i did kyo would be mine!

* * *

The black zodiac

Chains I hate them! How long had I been chained I wonder. How is it that I, the great fox of the zodiac legend not told, but only known

to the ones cursed with the zodiac sprits, had ended up in the body of this stupid girl? But no matter, soon I will be free, for the girl is

falling in love she has spoken to me often of him. Plus as soon as I am free I shall destroy the one who sealed me away in my human

vessel. The girl didn't deserve this she deserved to have other feelings then happiness and sorrow. She deserves to feel the hatred I feel

towards the rat for hurting my cat. But soon the rat and his friends shall know the rage of the black zodiac. Soon the girl shall know how

it feels to be free, running with the wind in her hair, to be one with nature. To know her true forms and the strengths that comes with them.

To run as a fox through the woods at night and hear the sounds of all the creatures that live there. Wait what is this? The girl, why does

she feel sorrow? What is this I feel, why do I feel the need to protect and comfort her. Perhaps are bond is more then I thought. I shall

hunt and kill who or whatever makes her feel such sorrow, such pain. I will protect her!

* * *

please review this is my first story and i want to know how i did 


	2. ch 2 the fox

ok chapter 2s up sorry for it being so short there was a deth in the family and ive got writers block

* * *

The Sohmas had gone out because Akito had called them leaving Tohru by herself. Little did they

know Akito had planned to have Tohru murdered by a hitman Tohru had been making riceballs

humming to herself when she heard a knock on the door. As she walked over to answer it her senses

kicked up warning her warning her to run. She quickly ran to her room but soon realized she was

trapped. Suddenly a sharp contraction seized her and she fell to the floor. The man soon grew tired

of waiting for the girl and broke the door down, he didn't care what happened as long as he got

paid. Quickly he ran to the stairs to kill the girl, the man Akito had offred a lot of money to kill her

and he was going to do it right. Opening the girl's door he came face to face with a huge white fox

(like an arctic fox or something). There was no time to scream the fox lunged and ripped the man's

throat out.


	3. ch 3 secrets revealed

Ok so writers block is over and I can writ again i just dont have any ideas. so send me idea maybe ill use it

* * *

Kyos POV

Shigure, Yuki, and himself where all headed home with Momiji and Haru tagging along to my

displeasure. "Haha come on you guys hurry up you don't want Tohru to be by herself any longer

do you" questioned Momiji. Of course I didn't want her to be alone she was beautiful and kind but

I couldn't say that out loud. "Shut up already you stupid rabbit why the hell do you have to sound

like such an idiot" I shouted Momiji just laughed and ran to the door and a look of horror came

upon his face. Seconds later a giant white fox jumped out at him Momiji quickly dodged and came

running towards us the fox at full speed chasing him but stopping a few feet away and growled. Its

snout was covered in blood slowly it came forward in a crouch. Kyo looked around but saw

nothing weapon worthy. The fox lunged straight at Momiji again landing on top of him snapping

and snarling. Haru quikly kicked it off of Momiji, the fox went flying into a tree a few feet away

and let out a yelp. The fox seconds later began to glow and disappear and in its place appeared

Tohru.

* * *

please review 


	4. ch 4 the legend revealed

" " Talking

Ch 4

"She has awakened yes," a young boy asked. "Of course the sprit within Tohru has awakened and been released" replied a girl with black hair. "Soon the black zodiac will reawaken and we shall rule supreme once more" the young boy's companion said. "Come we must go someone is coming" said a dark voice as the shadowy figures fled into the night.

Torus Pov

"I'm falling, wait, what, ahhhhhh why am I falling" I yelled. (Scene change) "Whoa what's going on where am I?" she thought. "HELLO, IS ANYBODY THERE" I shouted. "I'm here" a strange feminine voice whispered. Tohru jumped and looked around. "Do not be afraid child I mean you no harm I have come to talk to you." the voice whispered.

"Who are you" Tohru asked. "I'm the sprit that dwells within your body, the fox, the great goddess of the black zodiac." the said. "Iv talked to you but what am I if I'm in the black zodiac, do I change like the sohmas and why haven't I ever heard of the black zodiac" Tohru questioned.

"Yes you are like the Sohmas I have been set free you now will have to be careful around boys and the tale of the black zodiac is an old tell not many know it but I will tell you." said the voice.

Long ago, the fox, which had been the gods most trusted companion had heard of the rat's deceitful trick on her friend the cat and grew angry. The fox went to the god and told him of the rat's evil trick the god then told the fox the cat shouldn't have been so stupid as to believe the rat. The fox grew angry and attacked the god and in the fight won. The god grew furious and banished the fox. The cat hearing of the deed the fox had done went to the other animals that had been invited to the banquet, but did not wish to go and told them of the fox's courage. The animals decided to create they're own zodiac, which is now known as the black zodiac with the fox as their leader. Those animals that created it consisted of the skunk, scorpion, butterfly, owl, lion, winged serpent, raccoon, possum, antelope, bat, bear, and otter. The cat was asked if he wished to join but he refused only wishing to join the junishe. (How ever you spell it) The fox swore revenge on the rat for hurting the cat. That anger still goes on today.

"So now I'm going to hate Yuki" Tohru asked sadly. "Yes and no, you will hate him because he is the rat but you will still be able to be his friend just snuff away your hatred for the rat" the voice muttered. "You must go now you are waking up call me in your dreams and I will come" the voice shouted.

Ok cliff hanger I'm still trying to think up something good for the next chapter it wont take me long I have no life .


	5. ch 5 lies

**Bold –** thoughts

**_Bold italic _**– sprits specking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohrus POV

I awoke to a Momiji head right next to her face screamed and fell of the bed. **"Oh shit oh shit what the hell do I do …… act stupid." **"Um what's going on why are you all in my room, why am I in bed, why is it day time, where's the bad man" I asked in a panicky voice.

"Um Tohru don't you remember anything" Shigure asked. "No" I squeaked. Shigure and the others just stared at me in shock. **"Good it's working now to just keep this up until I can talk to Arisa and Saki." "No no Jiru can help me besides he's the rich one." **

Kyo finally spoke up "you turned into a fox and I think killed the man we did find his body in you room, when we got here you attacked Momiji". He said "oh, but don't worry Miss Honda we got an old family ""Friend"" to get rid of the body" Yuki quickly

added. "I'm sorry I don't remember anything, but thinks so much for helping me" I said enthusiastically. "Don't worry things like this happen with the juunishi sometimes, but I've never heard of the fox" Momiji shouted excitedly. "Not many know the full tell of the zodiac,

the fox is supposed to be the leader of the black zodiac, the only ones that really know that are the ones of the black zodiac, the cat and the god" Kyo said uncomfortably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigures POV

"**This is strange Tohru turns into the fox but doesn't remember or maybe she's just uncomfortable with telling us." **"So Tohru you should lie down for awhile you still look a little pale, we'll just order out for something will you sleep, come along boys my precious

flower after all does needher beauty sleep" I said causing Tohru to blush. **"I must call Hatori and tell him of Tohrus memory lose maybe we can try to get her to remember, but food first."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kyos POV

"**Tohrus lying I can tell she seemed too cautious about the subject. But why wouldn't she tell use, is she afraid? Maybe that's why I'm drawn to her." "_That and your in love with her" _**the sprit gloated.** "Yeah and that to".**

--------------------------------------------

ok this took me awhile and i still dont have any good ideas and every time i write these they look longer on paper so next chapter ill try to make longer and show the identys of some of the black zodiac (if i get some reviews)

Thanks to Gothdog93,Vampyr-ladie696, and White-Tiger123 for giving me reviews


	6. ch 6 argument

ok im updating character id at bottom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jiru, you freaking dumbshit, what the hell is going on, I knew I was the fox but you idiots never told me anything else" ranted a very

pissed Tohru. "Tohru calm down I know your in a bad mood now that the seal broke and your attitudes going to change, but you really

should control that anger" Jiru said comely. "If you weren't the winged serphant I'd kick your damn ass you bastard" fumed Tohru.

Awww look at this the poor little fox is having a tantrum" said Takashi. "Go back to your pond you stupid otter" shouted Tohru. "Both of

you dumb asses quit teasing her dammit, we need to figure out a way to hide this from the Sohma's" yelled Arisa. "Why should I hide it

they already saw me in my fox form" said Tohru playing with the six pairs of beaded bracelets on her left wrist. "We can always erase

there memories of it" said Saki. "No, I'm not going to hide this from them, after all they are the juunishi" Tohru said before jumping out

the window leaving the four people in the room stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok so its really short and thats how i like my chapters

Character ID

Jiru- age 19 green hair and eyes winged serphant (male)

Takashi- jirus older brother age 20 blond hair with blue eyes otter both him and jiru are rich


	7. ch 7 secret place animal reveled

(Thoughts)

me talking

Ch 7

"Damnit why did I have to go and open my mouth" I shouted at myself. After I had told Jiru and the others about the Sohma's I had quickly jumped out the window and ran to my secret place. It was a small secret area secluded in some woods I had found a few years ago. It was beautiful; it was a small spring with willow trees surrounding it. Small flowers decorated the area where a large rock sat next to the spring. I liked it her it was calming.

This was going to kill me, the Sohma's where on to me, and they know I was the fox now. (How am I supposed to do this, I'm all ready playing dumb. Man this so sucks.) "I'll tell Kyo" I whispered to myself.

xxx hours later xxx

I had been sitting on the same rock for 5 hours, just sitting and listening to the sounds of the forest. The sun had already started to set and I knew the Sohma's where probably starting to worry. "Sweet, innocent, naive Tohru, I disgust myself."

I saw a scorpion slowly crawling towards me but payed it no heed. Then in a flash of light the scorpion disappeared and in its place stood Kakeru I think that's what Machis older brothers name is or is it Manabe tell me if you know "Damnit Kakeru don't do that" I screamed. "Sorry, but I figured you be hear , everyone's looking for you" he replied in his usual child like fashion.

"So…..Tohru….what animals do Yuki and Kyo turn into" he questioned slyly. "I should have kept my mouth shut, but no I had to go and open it god damnit starts ranting I began shouting at myself. "Tohru' Tohru" "TOHRU SHUTUP" Kakeru finally yelled at me. "Sheesh I just came to tell you that you should go home……. So go home" he stated. "Bye" he shouted as he ran off.

I just stood there looking stupid. Then slowly I began to make my way home. After all the Sohma's were probably worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. But I wrote this during gym when we had a sub so I hope you liked it. I'm not sure on Machis older brother's name so if I got it wrong tell me.

Oh yeah RxR I really wanna know how I'm doing it can be good or bad I don't care.

I'll give a hint on next chapter, lets just say I'm not very fond of kagure. Tohru and Kyo kiss. And maybe if i feel like it and have enough time ill make it longer


	8. Ch 8 Rage

Ch 8

("thinking")

Tohru's POV

Walking towards the house I could hear Yuki and Kyo fighting, then a large crash as Kyo came flying out the door and landed at my feet. Time for my concerned mode. ("Oh my god, he's mad, that look it turns me on") "No, no, no, get those thoughts out of your head" I whispered under my breath.

"Kyo, are you ok oh my goodness" I shouted trying to restrain myself from kissing him full on the lips ("damn now I'm horny") "You really should give up you stupid cat' Yuki said walking over the broken door.

"Grrrrr… don't call me stupid you dumb ass rat" Kyo yelled launching himself at Yuki. Yuki dodged and kicked him in the gut. "I don't know why you keep trying you worthless cat" Yuki said venom dripping from his every word.

"Ahhhhh, you two broke my house …..again" Shigure whined.

"KKKYYOOOO!" "OH SHIT" Kyo practically screamed trying to getup before the over excited boar could get to him, but failed as she talked him. Right behind her where Haru and Momiji, Haru quietly trotted over to Yuki while Momiji came to me. I just stood there staring still tempted to tackle Kyo and start a massive make out session.

Kyo at this point in my daydreaming about 5 minutes later appeared with a bloody nose thinks to Kagura's rough handling after escaping her grasp. At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to him grabbed him by the shirt, and kissed him full on the lips blood and all, with everyone watching.

Kyo stood there shocked. Yuki let out a audible gasp. Haru and Momiji stared awestruck. Then the next thing I know is Kagura shouting something about a dirty whore and a hand grabbing me by the hair and me flying though the air and hitting a tree.

Kyo looked shocked then extremely pissed, while the others started forward to restrain Kagura. But they all stopped in there tracks when they heard me growling, a growl more animal then human. "Now I'm pissed you stupid broad" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.With an enraged snarl I went after her. I saw red and nothing was going to stop me from killing her. Kagura didn't know what to do as I landed on her and started punching and scratching her wherever I could get my hands. I was in a rage and I had never felt this angry, it felt good.

Kagura now out of shocked stupor started fighting back. Next thing I know I hear a loud crack and extreme pain exploded in my jaw. ("Ok she broke my jaw, bitch is going down") About the next thing I know a giant lion tackles me as I begin to loose control and attack Kagura in my fox form. I was going to put the fox's true form here but decide not to. By the way she has six of them

I instead now turned my attentions to the lion in my view, lunged and tried to rip its throat out. That is before of course a giant black owl appeared out of the sky as well. At this point I knew there was no chance of killing Kagura and dashed into the house, into my room. note: she never turned into a fox she almost did and she's fighting with her fox instincts

Normal POV

The lion as well as the owl began to change back into there human forms and in the end reveled…….

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mwahahaha cliffy hehe I'm evil**

**So I finally updated and I think I did good after all im doing this and I feel like crap**

**So anyhoo please review **

**Black Zodiac Goddess**


End file.
